deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Bendy
Bendy is the main antagonist in the episodic video game, Bendy and the Ink Machine. He appeared in the 67th episode of DBX where he fought against Cuphead from the series of the same name. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Bendy vs Baldi * Bendy Vs. Cuphead '(Completed) * 'Doodlebob vs Bendy (Completed) * Ennard Vs. Bendy * Bendy vs Freddy Fazbear (Completed) * Inkling vs bendy * Lincoln Loud Vs Bendy * Mama Tattletail Vs Bendy * Bendy Vs. The Neighbor * Pennywise Vs. Bendy * Sans Vs Bendy '(Completed) * Cuphead And Bendy Vs Spongebob And Mickey * Bendy vs Slenderman * Spinel vs Bendy (Completed) * Bendy vs Super Mario (Completed) * Bendy VS Springtrap * Bendy vs Venom * Oswald VS. Bendy. * 'Bendy vs. Mr. X '(Completed) * 'Bendy vs Skitzo '''(Completed) Battle Royales * Indie Horror Game Antagonist Battle Royale '''Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 4 * Losses: 4 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * The Marionette (Five Nights at Freddy's) * Mr. Game & Watch (Nintendo) * Flumpty Bumpty * Lucy Loud (The Loud House) * The Neighbor (Hello Neighbor) * Wilfre (drawn to life) * William Afton (Five Nights at Freddy's) * Mickey Mouse History Bendy is a cartoon character made by Joey-Drew Studios. After 30 years after the studios' initial shutdown, Bendy became a possessed killing machine (possibly by a demon). Death Battle Info Background * Bendy was made by Joey-Drew Studios and later owned by Sillyvision. He becomes a demonic entity 30 years after the shutdown of Joey-Drew Studios. Skills * Bendy is able to control any ink as it always appears whenever he does. He also is shown to be stronger than an average man as he takes down creatures and humans multiple times. * He can somehow walk through walls. It is unclear how but one possible explanation is he can manipulate his body to a near microscopic level and slide through incredibly small gaps. It is also possible that he dissolves his body into ink and then reforms it from ink at his desired place. * Bendy has a death touch ability in which he can physically mutate half of his victims' bodies when coming in contact, disfiguring them. Beast Bendy *Beast Bendy is bendy's ultimate transformation. He is bigger, stronger and faster. His hands also turn into claws. It is unknown if he can revert to his other self after turning into beast bendy. * Beast Bendy will have giant arms as well as sharper horns and larger teeth. Ink Bendy's spikes are also more pronounced. Feats * Is able to take down a fully grown man * Can emerge from ink like a symbiote * Controls the ink throughout the building * Survived over 30 years being trapped in a studio * Can encounter his opponents with his eyes covered in ink * Conquered the entire cartoon studios * Manages to rip the projector’s head off. Faults * Limited without the Ink Machine * He dies if the ink in his body dies out * Showing him "the End" will cause him to die * (Most Likely) Still just a figment of Joey Drews imagination Gallery Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Antagonists Category:Bendy and the Ink Machine Characters Category:Characters with a Healing Factor Category:Combatants that can create clones of themselves Category:Demon Category:Highly Intelligent Category:Home Console Characters Category:Horror Game Combatants Category:Immortal Combatants Category:Indie Game Combatants Category:Main Antagonist Category:Male Category:Monster Category:Non-Playable Characters Category:Old Combatants Category:Toon Force Users Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Villains Category:Returning DBX Combatants